PT Floor 7
by ChrisWorld
Summary: Chris makes an FF7 Floor for Kiyoko. Kiyoko goes in to test the Floor, and Chris follows her in a little while later. Now it's up to him to find her, wherever she could be...


*Note: Any opinions expressed by characters in this story, are purely for story purposes and are not to be taken seriously. NO FLAMERS PLEASE.*

"ACK!" Chris fell out of the elevator into Floor 7. He was standing around to inspect the Floor. Other than that, he didn't really want to do anything else.

He was walking around on the World Map, near to Rocket Town. He had designed the town, so it still had a rocket in it. So before Cloud and the group had started hunting for Giant Materia. But, he doubted that Cloud was going to have anything to do with this story.

The mechanics of this Floor was similar to Floor 3, the Tokal Archipelago. So the Floor didn't involve much work. He had only made this Floor because Kiyoko had asked him to do so. She had become an avid fan of Final Fantasy VII. However, Chris wasn't.

Maybe it was due to the popularity, maybe it was due to constant Yaoi pairings or maybe it was due to the fact that it didn't have a very good story in his opinion! Whatever it was, he didn't like FF7.

He entered a battle. Two Goblins entered the scene, Chris equipped his Cards.

It was Chris's turn first. He chose to summon. However, his only summon Materia was Choco/Mog. He had no other choice. The attack caused quite a bit of damage, but not enough to kill the goblins.

One of the goblins attacked with Goblin Punch, which didn't cause a great deal of damage to Chris. He was only on Level 1. The other goblin attacked normally, and it was time for Chris to wait.

"ATB IS SO ANNOYING!!" he declared while waiting to take his turn. It was his turn. "Finally…" he attacked normally with his cards. He killed one of the goblins.

The other goblin attacked with Goblin Punch, and Chris was set to attack again. But he had to wait. This made him impatient. He knew that, in battle, he couldn't make a movement unless it was his turn to make a movement. He attacked normally and killed the other goblin.

He celebrated his victory. He gained a bit of EXP from his battle, but not enough to level.

The mechanics of the Floor were working relatively well, at least for battles. He had to find out if towns worked though, and to see where Kiyoko was. He entered Rocket Town.

Rocket Town was exactly the same as it was in the game, same buildings, same rocket, same trees and same muddy path. Chris remembered that there may have even been a Cid Highwind somewhere in the town.

He walked up to the center of the town and looked up to the rocket. It was rusted, and looked like it would fall at any point.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" an old man hobbled over to Chris. "If only the ShinRa would fund the rocket launch again. Maybe since President ShinRa is dead, his son will fund it."

Chris swiftly turned his head to the old man. "O-Okay…" he turned his head back to the rocket. "If you say so…"

"You're an adventurer. Aren't you? You've seen many of the towns, dungeons and monsters?" the old man turned his full frame to Chris.

Chris turned towards him. "Yeah. But I haven't been travelling for very long…" 'About two minutes I'd say.'

"Well you must have come far out of your way to get here. Even if you came from Nibelheim." The old man guffawed, but then coughed and spluttered.

"Erm…" 'Think Chris think…' "I came from Kalm."

"Kalm?!" the old man looked back up to Chris in exclamation. He began his coughing fit again. "You come from Kalm and you don't call that far away?"

"I never said I wasn't travelling from far away. Just not for very long. I took a boat here." 'Nice save.'

"My goodness." The old man was in shock. "What was the reason you came here?"

'Oh crap! I didn't think about that!!' "To find Cid. Cid Highwind. Do you know where he is?"

"He should be in the rocket. He's quite a sour chap." The old man started walk away. "Best of luck to you."

Chris began to run to the rocket. He suspected that Kiyoko might be there. She was also fascinated by airplanes, and a rocket is nearly an airplane! So this might be his best bet.

He ran around to rocket and stood at the base of the ladder. He looked up and yelled. Cid looked down and screamed back down at him in question. Chris yelled back, asking if Kiyoko was up there. Cid jumped down and landed next to him.

"Who's Kiyoko?"

"A girl about my age. Bit smaller than me, has long jagged hair with a bit of a dark blue tint, probably a swordsman with a big sword. Seen her?" Cid shook his head. "Oh."

"You there! Cid Highwind!" a set of soldiers had entered the scene. Chris and Cid turned to face them. "You're coming with us!" a battle began.

Cid was ready to fight the three soldiers, and Chris was ready to help. Though Cid protested, Chris didn't care; he would've fought even if Cid was fighting against him. Which Cid found peculiar.

Cid was up to attack first. He could only attack normally, he was wearing no Materia. He had left it in the rocket. He attacked Soldier B. Soldier A was up next to attack. He used a normal baton attack on Cid.

Chris was up to attack next; he decided to use the remainder of his MP to summon Choco/Mog. This caused considerable damage to the soldier's, killing off Soldier B.

Soldier C was next to attack. He fired his gun at Chris. The attack caused considerable damage to Chris, so he fell to his knees, exhausted. Chris was beginning to panic; he could get a Game Over so quickly, what would Kiyoko say? He'd never hear the end of it from her.

It was Cid's turn next, and he decided to use a potion on Chris. Chris rose from his knees, and was ready to attack. But it was Soldier A's turn to attack, so Chris had to wait.

Soldier A attacked again with his baton, but he attacked Chris instead. The attack wasn't as powerful as a gun, so Chris quickly recovered from the attack.

Chris was now ready to attack, and he attacked normally at Soldier C. The attack didn't do enough damage to kill him. So now he was worried that he was going to get attacked by the Soldier with the gun and get a Game Over.

Fortunately the Soldier's are idiots, and Soldier C instead was attacking Cid. He caused him minimal damage, since he was on Level 10.

Cid was up to attack now, and attacked Soldier C, to get rid of Chris's fear of getting a Game Over. The Summoner relaxed and was ready to get rid of the final soldier. But he escaped.

The two celebrated their victory. They received a lot of EXP, well, for Chris at least. Cid didn't level, while Chris gained 2. He was on Level 3 and had learned his first Limit Break.

"So you're a Summoner?" Cid asked, slinging his lance over his shoulder and into the holster on his back.

"And you just got assaulted by ShinRa." Cid took Chris back to his house and had Shera make them a cup of tea. "Can I has no milk in it please?"

Cid sat down in the opposite seat, facing towards Chris, but away from the kitchen. He rested his legs on the table and folded his arms. He sighed then rested his arms on the back of his chair.

"So what you doing here?" he asked. "Were you just passing by?"

"Pre~tty much." Chris folded his arms and leant forward onto the table. Shera placed down his tea. "Thanks!" he smiled at her. "You handled those soldiers pretty well. I expect that wasn't the first time you've fought Soldier."

"No. No it wasn't." Cid sighed. Shera placed the tea next to his feet. She walked back into the kitchen. "I wish it were the first time."

"Why are they after you?" Chris pestered. He was suddenly curious over the works of his Floor. The AI of the Floor's always interested him.

"Why is it important for you to know?"

"It's always nice to have someone to talk to." Chris shrugged. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He drank some of his tea. He placed the mug back on the table. 'Ow. Ow. OW!! Hot tea…'

Cid shrugged. He wasn't going to budge. There wasn't anything that he was going to disclose with a total strange. He started to question why he had let Chris in his house in the first place. He didn't want to let him leave. He remembered that he was an adventurer, and that he probably needed some sort of break before he continued.

"Here…" Cid leaned forward and slammed a Materia on the table. "Take this and leave."

"What is it?" Chris slowly took the Materia from off the table and began to inspect it.

"Gamble Materia. You might be able to link it with your cards." Cid stood up and pointed at his front door. "Now get out of my house."

Chris happily obliged and swiftly left Cid's house taking the Materia with him. He looked down at the Materia and wondered how he would be able to link it with his cards. He didn't think that they had a Materia slot. For now he would have to just figure out how to use his summon Materia, to see if he could upgrade it.

"I have to find Kiyoko. She said she'd be somewhere on the Floor…" he left for the World Map.

* * *

Okay! First chapter of PT – Floor 7 Posted! Hope you enjoyed it!

Well, now I'm gonna start to having to ask of you, as the viewers, to make me some characters for Chris to have as a party!! I'll only be accepting about 7; I may stretch to 8…

Regardless, fill in the following form with as much detail as you like! Oh yeah, I'll only be picking interesting characters. … So no-one like Barrett…

Name:

Age:

Weapon:

Materia:

Limit Breaks:

Looks:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

History:

Reason that he/she will be travelling with Chris:

Other:

Also remember to review!! And search me on FictionPress too, if you wanna follow PT – Floor 6 (The Pirate Story!)

Love me (ChrisWorld)


End file.
